Gotta Be the Dumplings
by The Great NeoDragon
Summary: After making a new, experimental batch of dumplings, Kawasaki gets a surprise visit.


****

Gotta Be the Dumplings

Chef Kawasaki looked outside and watched as the rain drizzled soundlessly against the muddy terrain. He was bored out of his mind, since customers were a rarity. For some reason, his cooking was just never up to par. A grin made its way to the cook's lips. Soon, all of that will change.

He had recently created a new recipe for his dumplings, using all new ingredients. What had begun as an experiment ended up becoming the best batch of dumplings that he had ever made. So he made even more dumplings, sealed them all in plastic baggies and mailed one to everybody's house. Things were going to start looking up.

"Once they get a taste of my new dumplings," Kawasaki mused, "They will come here for sure!"

Suddenly, a sharp, knocking sound disturbed the chef from his thoughts. He scrambled onto his feet and ran to the door. Kawasaki opened the door to find Lady Like.

"H-Hey, Mrs. Like," Kawasaki greeted with a nod. It was then he noticed that she was alone. His happiness immediately converted to worry. Lady Like had never been to his restaurant without the company of her family. "Is something wrong?"

Suddenly, the woman lunged forward, catching the surprised chef's lips with hers. Kawasaki's eyes widened in surprise, then immediately closed. A spark of desire coursed through him, as well as a tinge of confusion. After the breath-taking kiss, she stepped back only long enough to see his reaction.

"What…what was that for…?" Kawasaki stammered. He had definitely enjoyed the kiss, but nevertheless he was surprised and wished to find the meaning behind her sudden actions. Without an answer, she smiled seductively and pushed the chef into the kitchen area of the restaurant. "W-what about E-Ebrum? T-Tiff and Tuff..?"

"They're fine, Samuel's at work and the kids are out playing," she said nonchalant as she shrugged off her dress. Kawasaki's eyes widened in both awe of her beauty and repulsed at the obvious wrong they were committing.

"Th-that's not what I-I m-meant!" the cook stuttered. It was becoming increasingly difficult for the chef to think, as desire was threatening to overwhelm him.

"You talk too much…" Lady Like said as she started untying his apron.

"Uh that's wh-why I'm a c-cook and n-not a speaker…" Kawasaki mumbled, but any further thoughts were scattered as she kissed him again. Lust finally took over as he lifted her up onto the kitchen counter…

After three hours of wild, passionate nookie, the two were left breathless and exhausted on the hard tiled floor. The entire kitchen was a mess, with silverware and appliances strewn about the room. A few minutes later, Lady Like abruptly got up from her place in the chef's arms and went to pick up her clothing.

Kawasaki watched her silently, not sure what to say. He wanted her to stay, but she had a family to go back to. The thought sent a shudder of repulse through him, he had just slept with a married woman! The chef didn't know whether to comment on her frighteningly advance skill and flexibility, to apologize for taking advantage of her, or to scold her for her lack of loyalty. Ultimately, he just laid silently as she got dressed by the dining tables.

Once she was done, she looked over to him and flashed a smile, "That should pay for the next batch of dumplings. I expect to have them completed by tomorrow."

With those words, she adjusted her dress and walked out of the restaurant…looking like a true lady. Kawasaki could only stare at her, baffled, as she left. Finally, a satisfied grin etched into his features. Yes…things were definitely starting to look up.

__

Author's Notes: This fic is for IvynaJSpyder's fanfic challenge that required some kind of romance between Kawasaki and Lady Like. This was kind of difficult because I couldn't think of any reason why the two would hook up. I'm not quite sure if this fic is within the boundaries of her challenge, since it was a one-night stand and not a real romance. LoL, I wouldn't be too surprised if I received flames for this fic, as I didn't necessarily put a lot of thought into it. But I do think it's quite different, and since I'm in the process of writing two other angst stories (another or Transformers and one for Cubix) I wanted to refrain from angst and write something a little more light-hearted. Yet…I couldn't think of any way to write this fic without making Lady Like seem like a skank, so I decided "ahwell, I'll make her a skank." What's sad and depressing is that this is the closest that I've ever written to an actual romance/sex scene. LoL. Well, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.


End file.
